


Yeehawgust Day 21: Wildlife

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [17]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 21: Wildlife

It had been a long several weeks on the island of Far Harbor for Captain Erich Richardson. He and Nick Valentine had been on the island on a case to find a young missing girl. While they had yet to find the young girl, both knew that she was alive. Several eyewitnesses had seen the girl, and neither had a reason to doubt the testimonies. But, both had been away from home for too long. After much discussion, Erich and Nick had decided to go home. This was a twin-pronged decision; both needed home time and a chance to resupply from their own stock.

Erich stepped off of the boat onto the dock located on Spectacle Island. He could see his homestead off in the distance. Adjusting his backpack, he began trudging towards the small farm. He decided to stop by the armory and put most of his weapons away. Soon he was at the door of the bunker that housed his workshops. With a tired sigh, Erich keyed in the security code to open the door. He stepped into the cool and dark bunker and removed his backpack, dropping it on the floor. He then flipped on the light.

An earth shaking roar greeted him, causing Erich to look up in shock. Inside his bunker was a deathclaw, and he had woken up the beast. Erich stumbled backwards out of the bunker, drawing his revolver out of habit and aiming it at the mutated lizard.

“Codsworth!” he shouted as he fumbled backwards as the deathclaw charged, trying to get out of the bunker. “Why is there a  ** _deathclaw_ ** greeting me at the door of my home?!”

“That is a very good question, sir. I certainly didn’t let it in!” came the response from the Mr. Handy butler as he came floating out of the house in a hurry.

Very quickly, Erich put the pieces together. “ ** _SHAUN!_ ** ” he shouted at the top of his lungs. “You get your butt out here right now!”

Shaun came running out of the house, Piper right on his heels. “Oh hey dad! You met Mister Cuddlesworth! Sorry I didn’t warn you about him! I didn’t know you were going to be home!”

Piper responded before Erich could. “Oh, you are so grounded, young man!” Her tone was a combination of impressed, frustrated, and defeated.

“We can worry about that later, Pipes. First, I wanna know how Shaun managed to lure a deathclaw to the island without it killing him or anyone else on the island.” Erich responded, his voice a little shaky from trying to recover from his initial shock.

“That was easy!” Shaun replied with a cheery tone. “I’ve been working on something I call a beta-wave transmitter! Simply put, it emits a signal that pacifies any creature within a certain radius. I know that the mole rats keep getting into the garden and that mirelurks keep coming up the beach. My idea was to make something that would make sure their not hostile. My only problem is that I can’t seem to find anything that can keep the emitters powered. They suck battery life way too quickly.” he finished, his tone dejected as he finished.

“That’s really impressive, Shaun. Now how do we get Mister Cuddlesworth out of my bunker?” Erich asked.

After the father and son plugged new batteries into the emitters located at the corners of the bunker, the deathclaw was finally lulled into a peaceful enough state that Erich, Codsworth, Shaun, and several of the automatons could coax it out of the bunker and load it onto a raft set adrift on the ocean. After they loaded the creature onto the raft, the Richardson family stood on the shore and watched.

“Well… I think I’ve had enough fun for one day.” Piper stated, standing behind her husband and resting her head on his back as the hulking deathclaw slowly drifted out of sight.

Erich let out a short laugh as he reached out and ruffled Shaun’s hair. “Hey kiddo… try keeping us informed about any more science projects?”

“Sure thing dad. So… am I still grounded?”

Both parents laughed. “Yes.” They said in unison.


End file.
